mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeons
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players, Medium | startdate = 7.8.2015 | winningfaction = Host/Plasmid | roster = #, player #Waffleboy #Okosan #dee #Dd515087 #TheProphet #Boquise #Yuiop #Araver #Auramyna #usama1908 #EDM #Alexeyy86 | first = Theta/Yuiop | last = Plasmid | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on his own ideas. It began on July 8, 2015 and ended in a Host win in Phase 15 (July 23). Game Mechanics Factions There are three factions in the game, each supporting a different potential heir to the throne after the late king's recent demise: Leopold, Valthier, and Renstone. All of the players will start the game as independents not aligned with any faction, but will be aligned AGAINST one of the three factions. At any point, players may align themselves with one of the two factions that they are not aligned against by PM-ing me saying “Put me in faction X.” They will join that faction unless the faction is already full – a faction can have of players at the start of the game divided by 3, rounded up players join the faction, and if a player who joined the faction dies then they still count towards that limit and a new recruit cannot take the dead player's spot. Players may join the faction they are initially aligned against only if both other factions are full, and players may say for example “Put me in faction X if possible, and put me in faction Y if faction X is already filled, and put me in faction Z if both X and Y are full.” Players will be informed if they successfully join a faction, and posts will NOT give any indication that players have joined a faction. Wincon for each faction is to have a majority of the remaining living players, and wincon for each player is to be in the winning faction. Phases and actions There are only “night” phases in this game, no “day” phases with lynch voting. Players will be able to choose a class during phase 1 and will have the starting HP and MP of that class and access to all abilities associated with that class. Each phase, they will be able to use their “Strike” ability on one target without using any MP and will be able to use as many other abilities associated with their class as they want, including using the same ability multiple times on different targets, as long as they have enough MP for the actions. Players may also use MP to change class during the course of the game, details on this are in the class descriptions. Each player may use an ODTG ability for their class that does not use any MP; if you switch classes after using the ODTG of one class then you do not get to use ODTGs of any other classes. Posts will show role names, the class that the role currently has, and all actions that were attempted unless otherwise stated in the ability descriptions. That includes any actions that were redirected or blocked, so you might for example potentially see yourself being hit by a lethal blow in the post but end up still being alive because it was really blocked or redirected. Players will die at the end of the phase if their HP is zero or less after all actions have taken effect, and kills are not blocking. When a player dies, the post will reveal their role's name and their faction. Posts will not show HP and MP, players will be informed of their HP and MP by PM. Accounts, PMs, and BTSC This game will use Greek letter accounts, and players may send PMs directly to other players during the game. PM repping will be allowed in this game to facilitate leaking information without forcing people to rephrase everything, but people are of course also free to do fake PM repping and edit the text that they're quoting and pasting. There is no BTSC at the start of the game and no dedicated BTSC for each faction. BTSC will be formed between three players if they each PM me and ask to have BTSC with the other two players in the trio. Further players will be added to the BTSC if a majority of the current BTSC members PM me to add the new player – the new player does not need to explicitly PM me to request to join the BTSC. Players may be in multiple BTSCs, and being in a BTSC does not affect which faction you are in – you are perfectly free to join a BTSC that's populated by a different faction and eavesdrop on their plans. A player may be evicted from BTSC if they or a majority of the other players request their eviction. I will post the current BTSC members in the BTSC thread whenever it changes. Powerplay will not automatically be enacted, but players may PM me and ask to give any BTSC the ability to powerplay their actions. I will not tell BTSCs whether or not a player has given them powerplay ability for their actions – players are free to say (truthfully or otherwise) whether or not they can be powerplayed. Rules Greek accounts #Alpha #Beta #Gamma #Delta #Epsilon #Zeta #Eta #Theta #Iota #Kappa #Lambda #Psi (I'm skipping the underscored Greeks) Things you should do now If you did not get a PM with a Greek account and password (that works), then complain to me. Go ahead and start PMing other Greek accounts from your Greek account to your heart's content, and CC plasmid on each of your PMs. Sometime before the phase's deadline, PM me with which class you want to start off as, and any actions to use for phase I. If you decide to join a faction at this point, then go ahead and PM me with the faction you wish to join too, but be aware that once you join a faction it's permanent. And if you decide you want to establish a BTSC (with at least three players) then PM that to me and make sure the other BTSCers do too. If there are any new players to the site in this game, be aware that direct player-to-player PMs during a game without having explicit BTSC permissions is normally extremely forbidden and a bannable offense. Also, PM-repping is allowed in this game to make it easier to leak info if you want (and fake-PM-repping is also allowed if you want to edit the contents of a quoted message to lie to people), but normally it's an equally forbidden offense. They're only OK for this game because it's designed specifically to allow for them. Role Description Role names #Alilyassa #Crukul #Darstine #Fruben #Graeak #Horgeon #Januvia #Norkul #Prukain #Ravakahn #Stothyra #Victalynn Classes and abilities Knight *HP: 10 *MP: 2, +1 per phase *Strike: 2 damage *Joust (2 MP): Whoever has the least MP out of you and your target at the end of the phase (after MP regeneration going into the next phase is calculated) will take 2 damage. The post will not show which of you wins the Joust. *Shield (3 MP): The targeted player will not take any damage from Strikes. *Potion (4 MP): Target gains 1 HP, but may not exceed the starting HP of their class. *Surround (5 MP): All Strikes against the target will inflict +1 damage. *Valor (ODTG): Target's MP is doubled before any actions are calculated for this phase. Ninja *HP: 8 *MP: 3, +2 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Sneak (1 MP): None of your (other) actions will appear in the post. *Evade (2 MP): You may not perform any other actions, and all actions attempted on you this phase will fail. May not be used two phases in a row. *Poison (3 MP): Your target will take 1 point of damage per phase starting on the next phase, until they are acted on by a healing ability. Players will not be explicitly informed if they are poisoned, but the Poison ability and its target does normally appear in the post. *Shuriken (4 MP): Target takes 2 damage. *Sabotage (5 MP): All of your target's actions that require MP will fail and they will still lose the MP associated with the actions they attempted (unless the Feint rule would come into play). Your target will not be explicitly informed that their actions failed, but the Sabotage ability does normally appear in the post unless affected by other abilities. *Infiltrate (ODTG): For one phase, you will have access to all BTSCs that your target has access to. You may not powerplay those BTSCs. Dwarf *HP: 8 *MP: 2, +2 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Thump (2 MP): Target's strike fails. *Drink (3 MP): You gain 1 HP but forfeit your strike. You may not exceed your class' starting HP. *Inebriate (4 MP): Name a player, an ability requiring MP that you expect them to use (cannot be Strike or an ODTG), and a player for the ability to be redirected to. If your target uses the specified ability, it will be redirected. If your target does not use the specified ability, you will not use the 4 MP for Inebriate. You may attempt more Inebriates than you have enough MP to perform; the Feint rule will take effect if enough of the predicted actions are correct. The post will show you using Inebriate on your target(s) regardless of whether or not it succeeds and will not specify which ability you attempted to redirect. *Retaliate (6 MP): All damage that is inflicted on you is also dealt to the players that inflict that damage. *Honor (ODTG): Faction spy. Conman *HP: 7 *MP: 4, +3 per phase *Strike: 0 damage *Sneak (1 MP): None of your (other) actions will appear in the post. *Instigate (3+ MP): Force your target to carry out an action that their class has the ability to perform. Your target will not use MP for the action that you force them to perform but you will, in addition to the 3 MP used to cast Instigate. The post will show your target using the ability that you Instigate and will show you using Instigate on your target, but will not specify which action you forced them to use. You may not force a Strike or an ODTG to be used. *Frame (4 MP): Specify what actions will show up in the post for your target. If you wish, you may say things like “Show the strike as normal but don't show any abilities that use MP” or “Show any actions that would inflict damage as targeting player X”. The post will show that you used the Frame ability but not your target. *Bedazzle (5 MP): Redirects your target's Strike if it is used this phase. The post will show that you Bedazzled your target, but not to whom. *Swindle (8 MP): Take all the remaining MP from your target after all actions have been calculated and after they gain MP that is normally regenerated going into the next phase (ie. your target will have zero MP for the next phase). *Scapegoat (ODTG): All actions that are performed on you are redirected to your target. Wizard *HP: 6 *MP: 5, +3 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Encumber (2 MP): Target's actions cost 1 more MP than usual for this phase. *Transfer (3 MP): Target gains 2 MP. *Shock (4 MP): Target takes 2 damage and everyone they act on takes 1 damage. *Shell (5 MP): All (other) actions used on your target that use MP will fail. *Freeze (6 MP): Your target does not perform any actions, does not take any damage, and does not gain MP going into the next phase. *Manaburn (7 MP): Target takes 1 damage for every 2 MP they have at the end of this phase, before MP regeneration going into the next phase takes effect (rounded down). *Storm (8 MP): Name however many targets you want and they will all take 2 damage. *Death (13 MP): Target dies. *Transmute (ODTG): Change your target to any class you specify at the end of the phase and make them remain in that class permanently. They will still have access to their current class abilities for this phase. Medic *HP: 7 *MP: 2, +2 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Heal (2 MP): Target gains 1 HP, but may not exceed the starting HP of their current class. *CPR (3 MP): If your target would otherwise die at the end of this phase, they will go into the next phase with 1 HP. May not be used on self. *Boost (4 MP): Target's actions cost 1 less MP than usual. *Transfuse (5 MP): Transfer 1 HP from one target to another. The post will show both who you transfused from and who you transfused to. *Adrenaline (6 MP): Target's MP regeneration is increased by 1 permanently, but this is lost if they change class. *Steroid (8 MP): Target's Strike damage is increased by 1 permanently, but this is lost if they change class. *Phoenix down (ODTG): When your target would otherwise normally die, they will survive to the next phase with 1 HP. This is like a CPR that persists and stays in effect until the player needs it. Abilities for all classes *Feint (0 MP): Not really an ability per se, but a rule that you can potentially use to cause confusion. If you submit actions that would require more MP than you currently have, you will not perform any actions requiring MP, but all the actions that you submitted will still appear in the post. You will still perform your Strike and ODTG. ODTG abilities cannot be Feinted. *Frontline (0 MP): All damage that your target would have received for this phase is redirected to you if your target uses Backline on you. You may name multiple targets to Frontline for. Think of this not as redirecting the actions that cause the damage, but as redirecting the damage itself: for example, if a Wizard casts Shell on you and you Cover someone who is struck by a Ninja's Shuriken, then the Shell would not have prevented the player you're covering from taking damage from the Shuriken and will therefore not prevent the Shuriken's damage from being transferred to you. *Backline (1 MP): All damage that you would have received for this phase is transferred to your target if they use Frontline on you. You will use the 1 MP for Backline even if your target does not use Frontline for you. *Class change (2x however many MP your class gains per phase): Change class at the end of this phase. You will still be able to use your current class abilities for this phase. Going into the next phase, your HP will be adjusted by (your new class's HP minus your old class's HP), and your MP will be set to the starting MP of your new class. Class changes will not be shown in the post for the phase in which you change class, but you will appear as your new class in the post for the following phase. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Phase Posts Intro P1 P2 P3 P4 P5 P6 P7 P8 P9 P10 P11 P12 P13 P14 P15 End of Game Roster #Waffleboy - Kappa - Fruben - Killed Phase 7 #Okosan - Zeta - Prukain - Killed Phase 14 #dee - Epsilon - Victalynn - Killed Phase 9 #Dd515087 - Delta - Crukul - Killed Phase 8 #TheProphet - Alpha - Stothyra - Killed Phase 9 #Boquise - Eta - Darstine - Killed Phase 15 #Yuiop - Theta - Ravakahn - Killed Phase 6 #Araver - Iota - Horgeon - Killed Phase 15 #Auramyna - Gamma - Norkul - Killed Phase 15 #usama1908 - Beta - Januvia - Killed Phase 11 #EDM - Psi - Alilyassa - Killed Phase 10 #Alexeyy86 - Lambda - Graeak - Killed Phase 10 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10 Category:HybridGames